Keep One Heart
by d-kronk
Summary: GC And with a wounded heart, You come to me, For a best friend's advice, And sympathy


Title: Keep One Heart

Author: Angie

Summary: And with a wounded heart

You come to me

For a best friend's advice

And sympathy

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: I have no idea what I would do without Marianne, my beta-extraordinaire. I make so many stupid little errors that she catches and corrects for me. This fic came to me while looking for a song for the next chapter of "Love Don't Lie". I found this little song and an idea instantly popped into my head and wouldn't go away. The song in this fic is "Keep One Heart" by Nelson.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: not a thing

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

XOXOXO

Gil looked up at the sound of a knock at his door quickly followed by footsteps towards his desk. His eyes slowly danced over her features, taking in the stylish outfit covering her graceful figure. He continued watching as she sat in the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

"Do you have a minute?"

He set his pen down, giving her his full attention. "What do you need?"

"Advice."

"You want my advice?"

"If you don't mind." Catherine said, her hands moving up to play with the hem of her shirt.

"I'll try my best."

"I told you about David, right?"

Gil rolled his eyes, remembering the previous conversation. "You mentioned that you were seeing someone new."

Catherine nodded before speaking. "Well, his name is David. He's a loan officer over at the savings and loan on Industrial and Vine. He's a real nice guy. You'd like him. And he's a great kisser. There's this thing he does with his tongue and…"

"Cath…" Gil interrupted. "I really don't need to know about his tongue, and…"

"Too much information? Sorry. Anyway, the point I was trying to make is, he's a nice guy. We have a nice time when we go out. It's just…"

"Too nice?" Gil offered.

"Maybe I'm being too picky."

"Don't string him along."

"What?" Catherine asked, turning her attention fully to the man before her.

"If you know this relationship isn't going to work out, that it isn't what you want, you need to let him know now. Don't string him along. Let the poor guy go before it's too late."

"Too late?

"Until he's head over heals for you." Gil clarified, watching the slight blush grace her features.

"So, I'm not being picky?"

"Not at all. Never settle for anything less then what you want. You deserve to be truly happy."

Catherine stood, walking around the desk to stand next to Gil. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she pulled him into a quick hug before standing up again. "Thanks. You're such a great friend."

XOXOXO

Sure took your time

I've been waiting here so long

But you keep tellin' me

To just hold on

XOXOXO

Gil bolted upright in bed. The pounding at the door woke him from a sound sleep. He glanced at the clock, noting the time. Eleven in the morning. Stretching slightly, he pulled on his robe and stumbled to the door, the pounding intensifying. Quickly releasing the locks, he pulled the door open to reveal a soaking wet Catherine.

"Gil…"

He pulled her into the house, sighing as he felt the cool skin on her arms snake under his robe and wrap around his waist. Turning around, he kicked the door shut while bringing his arms tight around her.

"What happened?"

"Mark left me."

"He left you?"

Catherine nodded, resting her head against Gil's chest.

He let the silence envelope them, running his left hand up and down her back while the right smoothed her hair. Ignoring the wetness soaking into his boxers and t-shirt, he leaned his head down, bringing it to rest on top of hers. After a few moments, he pulled back, brushing the plastered hair off her face. His eyes swept over her body, checking to ensure she was alright. He came to an abrupt stop as he looked at her shirt. The pale shirt had become translucent now that it was wet. His eyes froze at the site of her breasts, fully memorizing the details. He struggled slightly, pulling off his robe and wrapping it around Catherine. "Let's get some dry clothes on you. I doubt I have anything that fits, but I'll try my best."

Catherine nodded and let him lead her down the hall toward the bathroom. Once in the room, he reached for a towel and held it out to her.

"Give me two seconds. I know I at least have a shirt you can wear." He waited until she took the towel before turning to his bedroom. Moments later he was back in the bathroom, an old t-shirt and pair of shorts in his hands, along with a new shirt and shorts for himself.

"Here. Put this on and I'll put your clothes in the dryer for you." He handed her the outfit and watched her for a brief moment. Once he saw her set the clothes aside and turn her back to him, he slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't have to wait long before Catherine was opening the door, clad only in his t-shirt.

"Thanks."

Gil nodded his reply and led her down the hall. He entered the mud room and reached for her clothes. Once the dryer was on, he led her to the living room, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to tell? He left me."

"Why?"

"Said I was putting Lindsey and my job ahead of him."

Gil could feel the anger building in his system. Taking a deep breath, he calmed slightly. "Lindsey is the most important thing in your life. Of course you put her ahead of him."

"That's what he said. Then he said he needed to be the most important thing in his girlfriend's life. So he got up and left."

"He left?"

"Yeah. And I didn't have my credit cards with me…"

Gil shook his head and reached for her hand. "Wait a minute. Where were you?"

"Breakfast."

"He left?"

"That's what I said when I got here."

"I know but… well, I didn't think you meant he left you. I just thought you meant he broke up with you. Why didn't you call?"

"I was embarrassed. I was just going to walk home. It was still cool out and I wasn't tired yet. Then it started raining and I realized I don't want to be alone right now. I just want to be around someone who knows me and still cares about me."

He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his body. "I'll always care for you, Catherine. You know that."

"I do. You're a great friend."

XOXOXO

But now your back

But you'll be leavin' me again

Oh I just want your love

But you just need a friend

XOXOXO

"What is wrong with me?"

Gil looked up from his desk, watching Catherine enter his office and sit in the chair across from him. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"Something must be wrong with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jeff."

"What happened?"

"That crime scene I went to tonight…"

"The 419 by the Sphere?"

"He was there. With his date."

"Cath…"

"What is wrong with me? What is so wrong with me that I can't find a man to love me? Or should I say a man who wants to love me and only me?"

Gil stood and walked around the desk. He grasped her hands and pulled her out of the chair, settling her into the comfort of his arms. "There is nothing wrong with you, Cath. You'll find the right man. I know it. You are a wonderful woman and eventually you are going to find a man to love you the way you deserved to be loved. I promise."

Catherine pulled her arms tighter around him, letting his arms soothe her. "What would I ever do without you?"

XOXOXO

And with a wounded heart

You come to me

For a best friend's advice

And sympathy

XOXOXO

Gil reached for the phone, glancing at the familiar number before flipping it open. "Catherine."

"I'm an idiot."

"You are not. You are one of the most intelligent people I know."

"Then why didn't I see it?"

Gil shook his head, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "What didn't you see?"

"Joe's married. How could I be so stupid?"

"He's married?"

"He called me Linda tonight. I asked who Linda was. After badgering him for a few minutes, he confessed."

"Where are you?"

"Home. Why?"

"Do you need me to come over? I can be there in a few minutes."

"Aren't you at work?"

"I am. Actually, I'm on break at the moment. Went out to grab a sandwich. Do you want me to pick you

up something?"

"No. Can we just talk?"

"You can talk to me anytime, Catherine. You know that."

"Maybe I should just give up men altogether. All I ever seem to get is a broken heart."

"Cath…"

"I know it's not rational. I don't feel like being rational at the moment. Is it too much to ask that a man be faithful? Honest? Caring? Someone who just wants to be with me? All I want is a good man. I'm not looking for someone rich and famous. Why is that so hard to find?"

XOXOXO

Oh if I could

Keep one heart from breakin'

Keep one heart from makin'

A big mistake

It'd be yours

XOXOXO

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Gil stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at Catherine. "Not really. Probably just finish some paperwork. Why?"

"It's your night off. Can't you do the paperwork some other time?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Want something else to do?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Blue Man Group. I got stuck with a couple of tickets and I don't have anyone else…" Catherine trailed off, noticing the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't word that right."

"No. That's all right. Why don't you ask… what's his name?"

"Doug? I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Guess I'm too old-fashioned for him."

"And by that you mean…?"

"He just conveniently kept forgetting his wallet every time we went somewhere. I can understand a couple times I guess. Or being short of cash once or twice. But every time we went out this happened. And it's not like he kept taking me to Taco Bell. So, that's how I ended up with these tickets. You don't have to go. I just thought that maybe…"

"I'll go. What time should I pick you up?"

"The show starts at eight."

"Why don't I pick you at five then? We can go to dinner first."

Catherine nodded. Sounds great. And thanks… for everything."

Gil watched Catherine walk to her car then turned to his own.

XOXOXO

Stop standin' there

Won't you open up your mind

Darlin' don't you take too long

Because my heart's on the line

XOXOXO

Catherine looked at the clock. "Right on time, Gil." Grabbing her purse from the table, she reached behind her and opened the door. "I'm ready. I…" Catherine turned, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Roses? Gil, you didn't have…"

"I know. But I wanted to."

"They're gorgeous. Thank you." Catherine put the flowers on the table and stretched up, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"The flowers, silly. And, well for being you. I don't thank you enough."

XOXOXO

Just close your eyes

And think of you and I alone

XOXOXO

Catherine wrapped her arm through Gil's, resting her head on his shoulder. "How did you get reservations on such short notice?"

"I know a few people."

Catherine stopped, looking at the site across the street. "What time is it? Do we have enough time to watch the next show?"

Gil looked at his watch and nodded. "We have plenty of time."

They made their way across the street and stopped at the fountain, fortunate enough to find a spot in the front.

"This has been a great evening."

"It's only been a couple hours."

"And already you've far surpassed the last few men I've dated."

XOXOXO

And how I've wanted you

And how my love for you has grown

XOXOXO

"I have?"

"Of course. Roses, a romantic dinner. And now we get to watch the fountains. What more could a girl want?"

"So you think of this as a date?"

Catherine turned, trying to read his face before answering. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You're definitely the best looking date I've ever had."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Catherine, you are one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Turn around and look at all these men checking you out."

"Stop."

"What?"

"The flattery. I'm not used to it."

"I know. Character flaw. I should try and flatter you more often. Maybe then you'll notice me."

Catherine took a step back, looking up at Gil. "What are you saying?"

"Why don't you ever think of me?"

"What?"

"You always come to me. Telling me how you wish you could find someone who knew you. I know you. Telling me you want someone who is faithful, honest. Why didn't I ever cross your mind?"

"I…I never thought you'd be interested. I'm not good enough…"

"Don't try and tell me you aren't good enough for me. Catherine, you are everything. I'm just… why can't you see what's been in front of you for years?"

"Gil." Catherine stopped, tears welling in her eyes.

He turned, managing to take two steps before her hand pulled him back.

"Don't you leave now. This is why I can't see what's in front of me. You're leaving. Just like you always do."

"I never wanted to make you cry."

"Happiness, Gil. These are good tears. I didn't know. How was I supposed to know? You've never given me any indication that you wanted to be anything more then a friend. How was I supposed to know?"

Gil took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "So…"

"So…" Catherine repeated, reaching out for his hands. "Why don't we finish this date?"

XOXOXO

Just close your eyes

And think of you and I alone

And how I've wanted you

And how my love for you has grown

If I could have one wish

I'd set you free

From you holdin' him

Instead of me

XOXOXO


End file.
